One Last Time
by MarsCrystal42
Summary: When Chibiusa comes from the future, this time she brings her guardians. The Inner Senshi are shocked to find out that they have daughters and try to find out who the fathers are. But when they find out who the fathers are, it takes a long time to form a truce between long time enemies. Will they overcome their differences in time to save the girls? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know that I should be working on When the Garnet Rod Breaks, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Actually, I couldn't get another one out of my head either, but I decided on just two at a time. I'm kind of running low on motivation for my first story, anyway, so it might be some time before I update it.

Disclaimer: I don't on Sailor Moon.

Mamoru groaned to himself. He looked around the room full of girls and wondered how he managed o only have a couple of guy friends. Girls could be so gossipy sometimes-well, all the time. He obviously had no place in the current conversation that the Senshi had wound around to. Even Haruka and Setsuna were busy listening to the other girls' talk of Umino's latest anniversary gift for Naru. Sitting next to him, Usagi was the one supplying almost all the details being one of Naru's closest friends.

"It was so sweet! Naru wanted that necklace for the longest time, but they stopped selling them. Umino went on almost every website and went to, like, a dozen stores just to make her happy!" She chattered excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure that Umino wanted to make their third anniversary as special as possible for Naru. After all, not many couples make it through their third year of dating and still feel happy together," Ami said. Minako slyly glanced over at Mamoru.

"Speaking of which, your third year anniversary's coming up pretty soon isn't it, Mamoru-san? Are you planning something special for Usagi?" She asked mischievously.

Mamoru flushed. He hadn't even started to think about that. But, luckily, he was saved when Usagi interrupted. "Minako-chan, our anniversary isn't for another month. He probably hasn't thought of something yet. Besides, even if he did, he wouldn't say right now. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, right, Mamo-chan?" She laughed when she saw the expression on his face.

"Speaking of surprises, I forgot to tell you that we have a little visitor coming from the future," Setsuna said mysteriously. "And she brought along a couple friends this time."

"What? Chibiusa's coming today and you didn't tell us? I would have gotten some gifts! But wait, what do you mean by friends? Our future selves?" Minako asked.

"Well, the princess of Crystal Tokyo would have her own guardians, right? They will be staying with us for longer time than usual, but unfortunately this will be their last visit," Setsuna clarified.

"Chibiusa-chan won't be coming after this?" Hotaru asked sadly. "Next time I see her, I'm going to be so much older than her. I won't be like a best friend, more like an aunt to her."

"Of course, I think that we might see our Chibiusa soon," Haruka added, smirking at Mamoru. He had recently proposed to Usagi and since she was now eighteen, the wedding probably wouldn't be far off. Of course, the girls found it necessary to tease Usagi and Mamoru about how they might be seeing Chibiusa soon. This caused for many embarrassing, awkward moments between Usagi and Mamoru—and many painful moments for the Senshi when Usagi got her hands on them.

"Well, when's she coming? I should know so that I can cook plenty of food early in advance," Makoto added. When she had Usagi and Chibiusa around, she almost never had a moment of rest without one of them begging for dessert. Actually, almost all of the Senshi could eat enormous amounts of food in one sitting, but they usually showed more restraint. Well, maybe Minako didn't. To be fair, it did take a lot of energy to be a Senshi, even when they weren't fighting. Just having all that power took a lot out of hem to control.

Usagi gasped as a pink could began to form in Rei's bedroom. Chibiusa fell out, then the cloud changed colors as four other girls followed. First blue, then red, then green, then orange. The one falling out of the blue cloud had sea-blue eyes with a hint of green. Her hair was slightly wavy and half-pulled back. She was dressed in a modest white sundress with baby-blue flowers at the hem and on the straps.

The next one had dark, almost black, hair that fell loosely to her back. She had amethyst eyes and was dressed in a violet skirt that fell to her knees and a red t-shirt.

The fourth had very wavy brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had green eyes and was dressed in a spring green halter top sundress and had a bracelet of pink roses adorning her wrist.

The last one had light blond hair that was half-pulled back by a tangerine hair bow. Her eyes were blue with flecks of gray and she was dressed in a yellow-orange sundress that fell just above her knees. They all looked about twelve or thirteen like Hotaru, and all looked like younger version of the Inner Senshi. Everyone stared at them before Chibiusa broke the silence. "We came all the way from the future and you guys can't even say hello?"

"Chibiusa, who are these girls?" Mamoru asked.

"Didn't Setsuna-san tell you that her guardians were coming?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Well, yeah, but why do you guys look so much like us?" Minako asked.

The girls traded sly grins. "You didn't think that you would stay single forever, right, _Mommy_?" the blonde said mischievously. The Senshi gasped.

"No way! I can't believe this! I get a _daughter_ in the future! Wait a minute, who's your father?" Minako almost screamed.

"You haven't even met him yet?" The blonde asked, horrified. "You look too old to not have met him by now!"

"Before we get into all that, can we at least know your names?" Ami asked curiously.

"I'm Kotone," the blue-haired one said softly.

"I'm Mayumi," the violet eyed one said.

"I'm Moriko," the brunette declared.

"And I'm Akemi," the blonde boasted. "Kotone's Mercury's daughter, Mayumi's Mars' daughter, and Moriko is Jupiter's daughter."

"Do Setsuna and Hotaru ever get daughters?" Rei asked, avoiding the question of Haruka and Michiru.

"We're not allowed to say," Moriko said. "The only reason that Pluto let us come here is because the King and Queen decided that they didn't want Chibiusa-chan to go without some protection. And they also wanted us to train to become Senshi ourselves. Crystal Tokyo is currently too peaceful to really learn, right?" She punched her fist into the palm of the other hand.

"Does that mean that we're going to get trouble soon?" Ami asked. Kotone nudged Moriko with her shoe.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" she hissed.

Setsuna sighed. "Well, in the meantime, at least you can relax with your future daughters. Get to know them a little. Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and I are going to go on a shopping trip."

"Wait, Setsuna-chan, who are their fathers?" Minako asked. But Setsuna had already closed the door behind her, effectively cutting off any response that she might have given.

"Setsuna-mama, isn't revealing their future daughters going to have an effect on the time stream? Shouldn't you let them find out for themselves?" Hotaru asked, confused.

"It turns out that not telling them that they were going to have a family in the future was having a worst effect. They ended up having their lives revolve around the princess, not trying to build one for themselves. Besides, they would have found out anyway," Setsuna answered.

"So why can't Hotaru see her future family if the Inners can?" Michiru asked.

"Because Hotaru is too young right now to start looking for a boyfriend or thinking about her future too much. She should be focusing on her normal life and not on what she's going to be when she's going to grow up. The Inners are old enough that knowing the future won't change it as much as it would Hotaru's." Setsuna said. Although the others were still kind of confused, they decided to leave it at that.

Back in Rei's room, the Inners awkwardly eyed their future daughters. Their daughters had already said that they weren't allowed to reveal their fathers' identities.

"You guys are supposed to find them for yourselves." Kotone repeated for the millionth time. She had inherited her mother's patience, but even Ami had a breaking point. And if someone asked her that same stupid question again, she was going to snap.

"Look, guys, why don't we all go alone with our moms for a while. I don't think I can stand being here with all of us here in this small room," Mayumi said, getting frustrated and feeling a little claustrophobic even with the Outers gone.

"Fine, but I have to go home now. I'll just tell Mom that Chibiusa dropped in for a surprise visit and will be here a while. I'm sure that my family loves her parents now, sending Chibiusa for visits when they don't even 'remember' them," Usagi complained. "I man, won't they want to eventually want to meet their supposed brother and sister?"

"Well, if it ever comes to that, we can hire posers or have Mamoru-san put on a fake moustache and say that her mom didn't want to come," Minako suggested. Almost everybody rolled their eyes and giggled at the vision of Mamoru in a moustache.

"Anyway, let's go now. I think that we can all spend some quality mother/daughter time now,and I don't think that being with Minako is good for my digestion," Rei said. Mamoru stuttered indignantly before Usagi pulled him and Chibiusa out of the room.p

AN: I know it's a pretty crappy end, but I'm too tired to continue and I figured that this was as good a time as any. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update my first stor, but with finals and graduation and skating classes I've been too lazy to care. But vacation's finally here and I might have more time to update both stories. I'm now officially a freshman and I want to go back to middle school. Bu hopefully thi year will pass by quickly.


	2. Why Didn't Setsuna Warn Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I still need some more votes on my poll. It's on my profile. Yeah, I know that this chapter doesn't have much of the future daughters in it, but I plan to put them in a lot more a couple of chapters from now.

A few days after Chibiusa and her friends had come, Ikuko announced at the dinner table that their cousins were visiting from America and that they were bringing some friends. Usagi was excited. She loved her cousins. They were twins a little younger than Shingo, and when they were younger they were adorable. They hero-worshipped her and Shingo for some reason, and were the sweetest little boys that Usagi knew. Of course, now they were pre-teens, so she couldn't exactly call them little anymore. Then, suddenly, she did a double take. "Friends? What friends? I don't want a bunch of eleven year old guys running around and snooping through my stuff!"

"Eleven? No, Ricky and Alex aren't bringing their friends, but Justin is. His friends are staying in the nearby hotel, though, not here," Kenji said.

Usagi was confused. Who was Justin? She didn't have any cousin named Justin. This had better not be another kid who came into her house and demanded the Silver Crystal. However, she knew that showing that she didn't know who he was would only lead to her family thinking that she had gone insane. Speaking from personal experience.

"Um, how old is Justin now?" she asked cautiously.

"He just turned nineteen two weeks ago. We called him, but you were at a sleepover at one of your friend's house. Makoto, I think," Ikuko said.

"And when are they coming over?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"

"Relax, Usagi, everything is already worked out. Sarah and Caleb will be taking the guest bed, Ricky and Alex will be sleeping on the floor, and Justin will take the couch in the living room."

Usagi was about to retort when she heard a small beeping noise. She mentally cursed. Excusing herself from the table, she ran outside and answered. Michiru's small face appeared on the screen and the button for contacting her glowed a soft sea green, the symbol of Neptune shining golden. "Princess, there's an attack at the grocery store. Please come quickly, there are three youma here." The connection shut off and Michiru's face disappeared. Usagi ran into the nearest alley and pulled her broach out.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" In a flash of silver light, Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Tsukino Usagi once stood. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using her wings for a boost. She was still too scared to rely on them, even after all those practice sessions. She heard someone joining her on the roof, and a quick glance told her that the leader of her guardians had joined her.

"Hey," Venus greeted her, synching her steps with her princess's.

"Hey." In two minutes, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had arrived on the roof of the Juuban Grocery Store. Inside, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, Mars, and Saturn were battling the youmas, which had grown to ten. They weren't really all that powerful-looking, but they were very fast. They were dodging streams of ice-cold water, arrows of fire, rivers of salt water, rings of wind energy, and blasts of death.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" A glowing compact heart of golden energy lodged itself in a youma that had snuck up behind Mercury. It lodged itself in its neck and exploded, leaving nothing but dust on the floor. The others looked up.

"For love and beauty, Sailor Venus will not allow you to harm an innocent grocery store!"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon whispered. When Venus shrugged, she decided to just go on. "A grocery store is a place where people should be able to buy their food in peace! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The youmas had their backs turned to the other Senshi to growl at the newcomers. That was a very fatal mistake, as instantly five of them were killed. Ever since the Senshi had become upgraded to eternal Senshi, their power levels had increased to unimaginable levels. They were even able to access some of that power in civilian forms. This was both useful but harmful when one of the Senshi was mad at another.

Only four of the youma were left. Mars had an injury on her right arm, which unfortunately she needed for her attacks. Added to the fact that the youmas were very fast, she kept missing.

"Damnit! Stay still!" She screamed as she shot arrow after burning arrow at the youmas. Mercury, who was also nursing an injury on her left leg, decided to grin and bear it to help her temperamental friend.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" One stream of water shot out to the youma, freezing it in place. A second stream came forth, too, shattering the ice. Chunks of ice littered the floor, bits of youma trapped inside it. "Gross."

Meanwhile, Neptune and Uranus were attempting to hit an infuriatingly agile youma. It was small, which only added to its maneuverability, and it kept mocking them.

"Argh!" Uranus was trying the two attacks in her book, trying to hit the goddamn thing. She sliced furiously at the air with her sword, jabbing at thin air.

Meanwhile, Neptune was trying to get the thing to face her mirror for two seconds. It kept jumping around, laughing and taunting them. What was left of Neptune's patience was wearing very, very thin. Her partner had already lost her patience a long, long time ago. Finally, Uranus managed to score a hit just in time to save her sanity. It fell, injured, to the floor, when a tsunami hit it and wiped it out.

Saturn thanked Selene that she had such a large sphere of energy as her attack. The youma tried to dodge, but was still trapped in her power and killed. She went and healed Mercury and Mars' wounds. She almost laughed at Uranus and Neptune's angered faces as they tried to hit their youma. She would have gone and helped, but it didn't seem to be hurting them and she needed to let them learn for themselves. The youma were that easy for Sailor Moon as well, and they talked amongst themselves as they waited for Uranus and Neptune to at least score one precise hit. Finally, they destroyed it and walked over, angered looks on their faces. "You know, you could have helped," Uranus asked, demanding an explanation for their lack of help.

"If we did, you never would have learned to do it yourselves. Plus, it was funny to watch," Venus explained. Uranus growled and Neptune glared at them, but they said nothing. They weren't used to being laughed at, as it was more of the Inners' job to provide comic relief then theirs.

"What do you guys think that those things were for? They sure didn't seem that powerful," Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't think that they were supposed to cause trouble, just annoy us and send a message," Saturn theorized.

"Well, if that's it, I had better go home. I left Mayumi with Yuuichiro and I'm starting to get worried," Mars said. They all nodded in agreement an sympathy and left.

It wasn't until Usagi got home did she realize that she hadn't told them about her mysterious new "cousin".

Usagi dscended the stairs two days later in a light blue sundress, her hair in its usual odangoes. She went down to meet Chibiusa, who was sitting on the couch, dressed in a pink t-shirt and long jean shorts. As far as Usagi knew, the plan was to seem innocent, defenseless, and harmless, then if it turned out her extra cousin was an enemy, to surprise him with their battle skills. It had taken all of Chibiusa's acting skills gained from her parents to appear like she had no idea who Justin was.

The doorbell rang and Chibiusa and Usagi went to answer it. There stood Usagi's Aunt Sarah, her Uncle Caleb, and her little cousins Ricky and Alex. They exchanged the usual enthusiastic greetings. They brainwashed them into believing Chibiusa was their second cousin. Finally, Usagi asked about Justin.

"Justin is in the car, getting our luggage," Uncle Caleb answered.

"Oh. So why don't you guys go inside and meet the others?" Everyone, including Chibiusa, left while Usagi stayed outside. She saw a blonde young man coming up the driveway, struggling with five suitcases.

"Help a poor cousin out, please?" She heard him call. For some reason, that voice sounded familiar, even though she knew that she had never met this Justin guy in this life. She went and took three suitcases from him, and his head raised enough so that she could see his eyes and face.

She froze. It couldn't be. That blonde, wavy hair that was messed up in a boyish style, those smiling sky blue eyes that looked amused even in the most dire of situations, that joking mouth that was smirking in a nice kind of way. She knew him. She had laughed along with him, joked along with him, pranked along with him, and fell in love with his best friend a lifetime ago.

Rei was going to be so pissed.


	3. Misunderstandings

To solve any questions and confusions-

Vchanny- Yes, the Outer Senshi are more skilled in battle, which is why they weren't used to being laughed at, but they did get the fastest youma and it was very hard to hit. Had the Inners gotten that one, they probably couldn't have hit it so soon. Their own youma was less quick then the Outers, and they had about the same problems. I just like to poke fun at people who are often depicted as perfect to make them sound more like normal humans, sorry if I went overboard.

Sailor Copper Owl- I wanted to introduce the Generals and sort of introduce the enemy, and I will put the future daughters in soon. This story is of course about them, but also about the Inners' relationships with the Generals. I will put in plenty of mother-daughter moments and some father-daughter moments.

Elysian Neptune- (I know I already answered this but just in case anyone else was confused) I meant that it was never shown if Chibiusa made the Tsukinos remember her parents, only her, so it must be annoying that without warning she comes to stay over for so long. They can't even talk to her parents, and then they dump her on them without telling them.

The future daughters don't really make much of an appearance in this chapter either, but I _promise_ they will be the main focus of the next chapter. Mayumi does come here, though, so they don't completely disappear.

If anyone has any more questions, please tell me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Although Serenity had thought of all of the generals like brothers, Jadeite was probably her favorite. They were very much alike, both prankish, fun-loving people who could find humor in almost anything. They had played plenty of pranks together in the Silver Millennium before the Earth started turning against the Moon, and sometimes they also got Venus to help them. Mars had sometimes said that the blond-haired, blue-eyed population was going to be the end of her sanity. Others agreed with her.

The first time she had met Jadeite was when she had planned to play a prank on Endymion. After all, Endymion was Mamoru, and he couldn't resist teasing her about various things. Even as Serenity, she wasn't the most graceful of princesses. She wasn't as bad as Usagi was now, but she had had her moments. He had teased her about her hairstyle back then, too. Serenity just had to get back at him somehow, so she went to Jadeite. He was known for his notorious pranks that, while they never really harmed anyone, were the best in the sense that everyone else could easily laugh about the victim later without causing total humiliation. This was extremely hard to do, as most well-meaning jokes usually ended up with someone hurt or in tears. So, since Serenity didn't want to completely hurt Endymion (he _was _the Prince of the Earth, after all, and he was cute), she went to the master.

The thing that Endymion hated the most was being made a fool out of. He was the usually classy, high-ranked Prince of the entire Earth, and he had a reputation to keep. So, Jadeite and Serenity had planned to somehow embarrass him, but just enough to teach him that making fun of the High Princess of almost the whole Solar System wasn't nice. And the easy way to do that was to make him look not as perfect as everyone thought. So, of course, they would ruin his armor that he was to wear the next day. After all, it was just sitting in his room, all shiny and vulnerable. It was too easy.

One of the "maids" in the palace was a guy. Guys can clean, after all, if they really put their minds to it, and this particular man was desperate for money for his sick mother. He was in charge of cleaning the room that the Prince was staying in, so he had a key to Endymion's room. He was about seventeen, and like any other hormonally charged young man, he was attracted to the beautiful Princess. So getting the key to Endymion's room was very easy. Her innocent flirting was adorable, and he handed the key over almost before she even asked the question. That night, Jadeite and Serenity snuck into Endymion's room with a can of paint and a paintbrush.

It hadn't been until his mother discreetly pointed it out the next morning that Endymion noticed that he was sitting in front of a room full of important diplomats with flowers painted on his armor.

Usagi stared at Justin, no, _Jadeite_, with her mouth open. He didn't seem all that surprised that his cousin was actually Serenity. He just continued to pull the luggage up the stairs, smirking at her expression. "Hey, princess, long time, no see. And I don't even get a hug?"

"Jadeite? How..."

"Your magic rock brought us all back to life and sent us back in time. I am technically your biological cousin."

"And that didn't mess up the time line in any way?"

"Nope. And I didn't get my memories back until last year. I've been waiting to see you for such a long time. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to convince my parents to bring along the other guys, too. Anyway, sorry for chasing you with a plane that one time. I wasn't thinking straight."

Yup, that was Jadeite. "Jadeite!" Usagi screamed, and immediately proceeded to squeeze the life out of Justin.

"Hey, Sere-chan, I just met you. I haven't even met your family and you're killing me."

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you're alive! Rei's going to be so happy and mad at me that I met you first! She doesn't say it, but we all know that she misses you a lot. I better take you to her! Comeoncomeonomeoncomecomeon!" shse rambled.

"Whoah! I think my family would want me to go inside and get my stuff settled before I go and meet them. By the way, make sure she doesn't fry me as soo as she sees me," he said. He had missed her enthusiasm.

"Well, anyway, you know you should probably bring the other guys too. And we should take you to see Mamo-chan. He really needs some more guys friends." She was mentally making an itinerary of all the places that they would go.

"I'm assuming that this Mamo-chan is Endy-kun?"

"Duh."

"Let's go inside first. I'm hungry and I have jet-lag. Maybe in two or three hours?" He could see her slightly pout but consent. They went inside, dragging the suitcases behind them and dumping them in the living room. He hugged his aunt, uncle, and cousin, remembering their names and how they looked from pictures. Then, he saw Chibiusa.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's your second cousin Chibiusa," His dad said.

"I have a second cousin named Chibiusa? And why does she look so much like Usagi-chan?" he was about to ask more when he felt a sharp pain in his side and looked over to see Usagi using some weird kind of sign language to tell him to shut up. He was confused, but obeyed. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I've ever met her before. Um, I'm going to go upstairs and take the suitcases up, okay? And Usa-chan can help me," he said, looking up at Usagi. She scowled but grabbed two suitcases. She marched up the stairs, struggling. How many things did these people pack, anyway? She heard Justin coming up behind her an felt his questioning gaze on her back. He was also psychic, and he could tell that Chibiusa wasn't some ordinary girl. They got upstairs and Usagi plopped down on the bed.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise not to laugh," she said, not really believing that he would refrain anyway.

"What's so funny about her?" Justin asked.

"She's my daughter." Usagi waited for the laughter, but turned to see his shocked face with eyes growing bigger by the minute.

"She's like, only seven or eight years younger than you!" To say that Justin was shocked would have been a huge understatement.

Usagi suddenly gasped with laughter. She had forgotten to tell Justin about that one little detail.

"She's my daughter from the future!" She giggled at his previous assumption.

"You…but…wait a minute, wouldn't _that_ also mess up the time stream? I mean, having her here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's go for a walk before meeting up with the others. We have a lot of catching up to do. You know what's weird? I find it perfectly normal that you're my biological cousin. You know, if anyone had to be an extra cousin." She said, not really sure if what she was saying was making any sense.

"I know what you mean. So, cuz, let's go to the park," he said, already out the door.

A little while later, Usagi and Justin were at the park, eating ice cream messily. They were also talking and telling the other if they had any ice cream on their face. After all, they didn't want to sem like fools. They didn't know about the two dark-haired figures who were spying on them.

Mamoru was watching them, clenching and unclenching his fists, wondering how many years homocide would get him in prison. Hotaru, crouching down beside him, was mentally mourning Chibiusa. They had been going to Usagi's house to see if she and Chibiusa were available. Then, they saw Usagi with...with some other _guy. _They hadn't been able to get good look at his face or hear what they were saying, but they were pretty sure they had an idea. After all, they had been walking together in a park and he had bought her ice cream. Mamoru, right away, had wanted to go an pound the crap out of that guy for coming within ten feet of his fiancee, but Hotaru had (barely) restrained him. She wanted to see who it was, because then it would be easier to get him in his sleep than trying to fight him in broad daylight. They had been following Usagi and Justin for almost ten minutes now, watching them laugh and talk together. And although they didn't want to admit it, they didn't look entirely too bad together. This just made Mamoru want to have a nice, long talk with the man about how going on a date with an engaged woman was not appreciated. Suddenly, Hotaru jumped as a cool hand was laid on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mayumi, her slightly wavy hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm about to tell that guy to back off," Mamoru growled.

"What guy?" Mayumi asked. She glanced around the bush to see Usagi with Justin. Realizationdawned on her features. "Don't worry, Mamoru-sama, that's just her cousin."

"Cousin?" Mamoru and Hotaru asked very loudly. They caught the attention of the two blondes in front of them, but they didn't notice.

"Yeah. Justin Kent. He's visiting from America," she said when suddenly she saw a shadow fall across the ground.

"And how would you know that, little girl?" A deep, menacing voice growled.

"Oh, shut up, Justin! Mayumi, how do you know?" Usagi asked, slapping Justin on the arm playfully.

"Um, did you know that I'm also known as Sailor Vesta, the Senshi of Fire and Truth? Plus, Usagi-sama, my mom is one of your best friends. I kind of know your family," she said, avoiding the real reason.

"Mayumi-chan!" Mamoru and Hotaru excliamed, shocked.

Justin laughed. "It's okay, you know. I already know about your special powers. Don't you guys recognize me?"

Hotaru didn't, but as Mamoru looked into Justin's eyes, the answer cam to him.

"Oh my god." At the sight of Jadeite's superior smile, though, he decided to act as if he wasn't all that surprised. "You have better not have painted my clothes with flowers this time, Jed."

"Na, I wouldn't repeat the same prank so soon," he said. "Now, who's this?" he asked, pointing at Hotaru.

"She's Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death, Destruction, Ruin, and Silence," Mayumi said. She had obviously very soon formed a friendship with Hotaru, enough that they could tease and annoy one another. She knew that saying only Hotaru's destructive powers would make her seem evil, which Hotaru loathed.

"And the Senshi of Rebirth," Hotaru protested, glaring at Mayumi. However, she still noticed Justin taking two steps away from her.

"Mamo-chan, Hotaru, why in the name of Selene were you spying on us?" Usagi asked. It was actually a rhetorical question, as she knew mamoru well enough and had a soul bond with him, making the answer appear in her head. She raised an eyebrow. So Mamoru didn't trust her? Unacceptable.

"Um, I was wondering where you got that ice cream?" he tried weakly.

"Mamo-chan!" Mamoru started to back away, but Usagi advanced. Soon enough, they had left, Usagi shreiking indignantly at Mamoru and Mamoru trying to reassure her.

"I have to go, too, because I left Akemi all alone and I really don't trust that airhead to remember where I said I was going. She's probably lost somewhere. Bye, guys!" Mayumi waved to Justin and Hotaru and left.

"Um, Hotaru-chan, you wouldn't happen to know where my cousin lives, would you? I don't know my way around here that well yet," Justin asked sheepishly.

"Sure, Justin-san, let's go." Hotaru crawled her way out of the bush, Justin following her. They talked a little on the way home about their backgrounds and other things, and Hotaru found out that she liked Justin. She learned some new pranks that day. Haruka was going to love all these new tricks.

Hotaru rang the doorbell and waited for it to open. When it did, she recognized Shingo at the door. She had seen him around school a couple times. She greeted him and left. Justin entered, then called his friends.

"Hey, how's it going in the hotel?" he asked.

"It's okay. There are only two beds, though, so of course as the youngest I have to sleep on the ground," he heard his friend Zack answer grumpily.

"I get the couch in the living room. That's not much better."

"Who knows what kinds of weirdos booked this room before us? Anyways, how's Sere-chan?" Zack asked.

"She's the same. Anyway, you know what's weird? They know a girl about eleven who looks and acts like Mars. She has an aura that relates to her, too. It's kind of suspicious, because apparently htere's been a lot of time travel going on here." He was cut off when he head the door open. "Hold on, Zack, I'll talk to you later. I think that Ricky needs the phone."

"Okay. See you later." The line went dead.

"Hey, Justin, I think that Shingo's in love." The sudden statement made Justin almost choke.

"What? Ricky, what are you talking about?"

"You know that pretty girl that you came over with? The one with the black hair? After she left, Shingo was spacing out." Ricky walked over to the phone and picked it up. As he dialed a number, he asked Justin what he thought.

"Well, he could be spacing out for any reason. But, you know, she is pretty, so maybe it's just a little attraction or a tiny crush. In love is a little extreme, right?" Justin said. In truth, he just couldn't think of sweet little Hotaru with a boyfriend just yet. He was starting to like her and didn't want her to get her heart broken yet. First crushes very rarely ever lasted. He left the room when ricky started talking, and left to start pondering about Shingo, Hotaru, Mars (who he now knew was called Rei), and Mayumi.

AN: Yes, I will put in some Shingo/Hotaru. I know that that's an unlikely couple and that Shingo's supposed to already have a girlfriend, but Hotaru needs a boyfriend and Shingo just seemed perfect. They seem to balance each other out kind of like Mamoru and Usagi. Anyway, whether you agree or disagree, leave it in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, but I'm busy this month so updates are hard. And now, finally, the chapter that will kind of revolve around the future girls!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Mayumi informed the other girls about how she had seen Justin at a sleepover at Makoto's house. Makoto was going to be spending the night at a motel that she stayed at every time she visited her parents' grave. Moriko had begged her to let them have a sleepover, but she had been reluctant. but However, they had all assured her that they would be fine. After all, they were Senshi, and no murderer or anyone else with the mind to break in would last very long.

"That's what Mamo-chan said? He sees his long-gone friend for the first time in a thousand years and he doesn't even say hi?" Chibiusa was appalled. If one of her friends died and then came back perfectly fine, she would have spent all day with them and try to catch up, doing everything they could to make sure that they would still be friends.

"I know, right? Doesn't he have any social skills?" Mayumi asked, trying to pick a fight with Chibiusa. Like mother, like daughter.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Mamo-chan does have social skills; he was probably just surprised that Jadeite was still alive!" Chibiusa glared at Mayumi.

"Please, not now," Kotone said, trying to prevent any argument from these two. They were constantly arguing over the stupidest things, and it was getting on her nerves. Sometimes, she thought that they were worse than their mothers, but her mother and father told her that _nobody _argued worse than Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Mars.

"Anyway, did any of our other dads come?" Akemi asked.

"No, I didn't see them. But I'm sure that they are here; after all, Justin wouldn't have come all the way for the first time without bringing the others," Mayumi said, flipping her loose waves over her shoulder.

"They better come soon. I don't want Mom finding another boyfriend without meeting Dad first," Moriko said. She heard a _ding _from the kitchen and left, returning with a tray of cookies. As the girls began to devour the cookies, they heard a knocking on the door. Remembering her promise to Makoto, Moriko grabbed her spring-green transformation pen and hid it behind her as she approached the door. Standing at the door was a strange guy who she was sure she had never met before. "Can I help you?"

"Here's your pizza. That'll be $6.75," the pizza delivery guys said.

"Pizza? I didn't..."

"Oh, that was me, here's the money," Akemi said, coming up behind morki with some bills in hand. "And here's your tip."

When he had left, Moriko turned to Akemi with raised eyebrows.

"What? I was hungry!"

The rest of the night was spent on gossip, video game marathons, and pillow fights.

The next day, the girls went to the Outers' house to see if Hotaru would want to come with them for the day. Setsuna opened the door and was telling them that Hotaru was with her father for the day when her communicator started to beep. Hotaru's face appeared on the screen.

"There are five youma attacking at the park near my dad's house. They aren't that strong either, but I'm all alone. Please get here soon."

The group left and went into an alley to transform.

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Vesta Planet Power!"

"Ceres Planet Power!"

"Pallas Planet Power!"

"Juno Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

A couple seconds later, six Senshi could be seen leaping across the rooftops of the Azabu-Juuban area.

Sailor Saturn was trying to hold off the five youma who were trying to steal the pure hearts of the children. At least they weren't after Star Seeds, because that was a lot harder.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" She took out two youma who were too slow to get out of the way in time. The other three youma scattered and tried to attack her from different angles. She easily leapt out of the way but she was tiring fast. One energy blast caught her on the leg and she fell, _hard_, to the ground. The youma took this as an opportunity and started to attack some more innocent children.

"Ceres Blinding Flash!" A beam of bright golden light caught one of the youmas in the throat.

"Pallas Freezing Torrent!" A whirlwind of snow and ice instantly froze another youma in place, the youma turning to dust inside the cage.

"Juno Electric Storm!" The last youma was electrocuted by dozens of little lightning bolts that surrounded it.

The three youma were gone, but more began to take their place.

"Vesta Burning Shock!'

"Pink Moon Hearts Surround!"

"'Chronos Typhoon!"

They kept attacking, but the youma kept pouring forth from an invisible portal. After a while, the Senshi were exhausted. The youma were quick, though not as quick as last time, and they were slightly more powerful. "Did anyone call Sailor Moon?" Sailor Juno asked. No one responded, embarrassed that they had been too confident in their abilities to call help. Now, the future Senshi, being less experienced and powerful, were wearing out. Pluto and Saturn were still fighting well, but to be honest the future Senshi were in their way. They needed a lot of saving and with them there, they couldn't let their full powers loose.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Brilliant silver light covered the area, instantly evaporating every youma that was touched by it. They all looked to see one lone soldier standing on a tree branch, smiling playfully down at them. "How come no one called me? It looked like you guys needed the help."

"We forgot?" Sailor Chibi Moon tried weakly. "How did you know, anyway?"

"I can kind of feel when you're in danger. You okay?"

"Yeah. Wait, Saturn, is your dad okay?" she asked, turning to Sailor Saturn.

"I think he's still in the car, where I last left him," Saturn said, looking back to the parking lot. They all detransformed and, after quick goodbyes, left. Setsuna, Usagi, Chibiusa, Kotone, Mayumi, Moriko, and Akemi went to the temple to meet up with the other Senshi and Mamoru for a meeting.

"It's a good thing you're okay. I felt nervous leaving Odango alone to save you," Rei said as they came in. Of course, Usagi couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Rei, and a tongue war ensued.

"Please, not now," Ami said, trying to prevent any further argument from those two. They argued worse than anyone she knew. "Mamoru called this meeting and we don't know why yet. Can we just listen to him now?"

"Okay," Rei and Usagi said, slightly disappointed. Usagi (and Hotaru and Setsuna and the future Senshi) already knew what he was going to say, anyway, but it was Mamoru who had called the meeting.

"What I have to say is... surprising. Rei-san, promise not to start yelling," Mamoru said, knowing very well that the fiery priestess would yell anyway.

"Mamoru-san, I'm sure that whatever you have to say won't make me lose my temper," Rei said, ignoring the snickers from Minako, Usagi, and Haruka.

"Mamo-chan, Rei is going to start yelling when she finds out," Usagi giggled. She yelped as Rei pinched her under the table. "Well, you are!"

"Jadeite is alive and in Tokyo. Also, due to something that the Silver Crystal did, he's now Usako's cousin." It fell dead silent as she said those words. Hotaru, Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, and the five future girls watched with amused expressions as the others tried to process this new information.

"Isn't Jadeite one of Beryl's former minions from the way past?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but now he's good. Remember, he was just brainwashed back then. He used to really be one of Endymion's guardians and Rei's boyfriend. And now, for some reason, he's my cousin," Usagi said, instantly regretting adding 'Rei's boyfriend'.

"What? He was _not_ my boyfriend! How could I ever date a prankish, cocky, immature brat like that?" Rei screeched. Actually, they had dated, but after his betrayal she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him.

"Are any of the other Shitennou here?" Michiru asked, cutting off Rei's tirade.

"I didn't see them, but I think Justin brought them," Usagi said, thinking back to when her mother told her that Justin had brought friends.

"Well, tell them to stay away from us," Minako said coldly, surprising everyone. She saw this and explained. "Any guy who's weak enough to get brainwashed so easily doesn't deserve any one of us. They can go find some other girls to trick."

Usagi held Mamoru's hand, telling him silently that she forgave him for being brainwashed and trying to kill her. Still, Minako's words made him doubt himself. Really, did any of them deserve these princesses? However, a gentle squeeze reassured him. And he did know that the Inner Senshi were in love with his Shitennou, they just didn't like to admit it after their death.

"Setsuna, wouldn't having Jadeite be Usagi's cousin mess up the time stream?" Ami asked.

"It didn't really do anything. He didn't gain his memories back until recently, so he couldn't do anything like visit you too early and try to save you from any death that you guys faced. Plus, Usagi didn't know about him so there was no way you could try to kill him without learning of his story first," Setsuna answered. "Of course, now that he's here, he can help us out in battle, as can the other Shitennou."

"We don't need them. We're perfectly capable of doing this ourselves. After all, we've made it this far, so we've proven that we can take whatever's thrown at us," Minako said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, Minako. I don't think that we should underestimate our enemy. It feels like he's just toying with us and has yet to show us how powerful he really is. And, the more of us there are, the better," Michiru said thoughtfully. Haruka, Mamoru, Usagi, and Setsuna agreed.

"We already have enough Senshi, especially with Mayumi and the others here to help," Rei pointed out. Mayumi decided to stay quiet, otherwise she knew that Setsuna would have to lecture her later.

"Rei-san, I think Michiru's correct. Something's not right here, and it can't hurt to have more people helping us. And, although I wish that you guys would forgive them, nobody said that you had to start dating like you used to. You just have to fight along with them, but you don't have to see them at any other times except for meetings and training," Mamoru said, ignoring Usagi's quiet protests. Inwardly, he felt that spending enough time with the guys would help the Inners to fall in love with them and see past the fact that they had betrayed them in a past life. After all, time did heal wounds. And he knew that with enough time, even Rei would have to admit that she loved Justin just as much, if not more, than she used to. All that time away from the Shitennou had to have some effect. Since they had gotten their memories back, Mamoru noticed that they didn't seem as boy-crazy as they used to be. Probably because they knew that nobody but the Shitennou would love them no matter what.

_"How many are there now?"_

_"Fifteen so far, and there may be more coming."_

_"Excellent. We will have the purest hearts for the master. It is important that they don't see us as an immediate threat."_

_"They don't. We have only been sending the weakest youma, and I don't believe that they see us as very dangerous enemy. We will take them by surprise, and then we will have as many pure hearts as the master could ever want."_

AN: Yes, I gave Pluto the Chronos Typhoon attack. I find it kind of annoying that she only gets one attack in the anime. I cut off here because, although I didn't really like this ending, I didn't want to continue and add in what I had planned for the next chapter.


	5. Poison

Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait but I was focusing a little more on my other story. To make up for the delay, I promise to update faster from now on. And by the way, I know that the last names for the Shittenou are a little weird, but it's kind of hard to find meaningful last names that are English or something like that since they're supposed to be American.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room, Justin next to her. They were all alone since their families had wanted to spend some time together, but since Usagi had faked sickness, Justin had volunteered to stay with her. She wanted to be alone with him so that they could talk freely about anything they wanted without editing out anything concerning the Senshi or their pasts. Instead, though, they were playing one of Shingo's Sailor Moon video games.

"Ha! You can't beat Sailor Moon at her own game!" Usagi said as her top half of the screen showed Sailor Moon roundhouse kicking a youma in the face. Personally, she didn't think she could do that as well as the Outers, but the media portrayed her as much more skilled than she really was. On the lower half of the screen, a youma blasted Sailor Moon five feet back.

"Argh!" Justin said, frustrated. He jabbed at the controller, causing he pixelated mini version of his cousin to punch two inches too far to the right of the youma's face. "You know what, if I had my own video game, I would be kicking your-

"Language!" Usagi laughed as she advanced a level. This time, Sailor Mars and Mercury joined her to fight. "I gained two Senshi! Wait...er, Ami-chan just died. That computer's distracting."

Justin groaned in frustration. "Okay, Usa, please stop talking. You're distracting m-argh!" he said as a huge red GAME OVER flashed on his screen.

"Sorry, Justin-kun. Want to play again?" Usagi asked.

"No. We've already played three times and you've won every time," he said, grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter.

"Well, then what else are we supposed to do? Oh, I know! We could meet with the other Shittenou! I haven't met them yet," she said enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess we could. I'll call them and see if they're free, then we can take them to Endy's apartment," he answered, dropping the apple core into the trash. Usagi stared at it.

"You eat as fast as I do. You just started that thing five seconds ago."

"Call it a gift," Justin called. "Well, let's just go over there now. I don't think we really have to call ahead."

Forty minutes later, Usagi and Justin stood outside the door to the three other Shittenou's apartment. Justin knocked. "Hey, guys, it's me. Open up."

Much to Usagi's embarrassment, a shirtless Nephrite answered the door. He looked at Justin, then his eyes landed on Usagi. "Princ- Oh, sorry!" He shut the door in their faces. Justin laughed, and after a little bit of recovery, Usagi joined in. They heard a little bit of cursing and shuffling as Nephrite looked for a shirt that wasn't wrinkled or stained. A minute later, a red-faced Nephrite opened the door, this time with a shirt on. "Sorry, I didn't know you were coming. Please, come on in," he said, holding the door open for Usagi. He scowled when Justin came by. "You know, you could have warned me."

"Sorry, just didn't want to waste my time," Justin said as he breezed by him. Inside, there were two other Shittenou who were scrambling off the beds that were littered with snacks. Usagi was sitting on the only clean chair in the corner, watching as they cleaned off the bed and apologized for the appearance of their room.

"Guys, it's okay. I kind of expected this. Anyway, it's not like I'm a princess anymore," Usagi said, trying to calm them down.

"You are still a princess, and even if you weren't this is no way a room should look like when there's a lady here," Kunzite said, always the gentleman.

"Believe me, I'm no lady. So, what're your names now?" Usagi asked them.

Pointing at each guy in turn, Zoicite answered. "I'm Zack Leith, Nephrite's Neil Ackerlea, and Kunzite's Keith Lucian."

"Okay. So, do you guys want to go and see Endymion again?" Usagi asked, mainly pointing the question towards Keith since he was the leader.

"All right. We were planning on seeing him soon, so we might as well," Keith answered. The five of them got into Neil's roomy car, with Usagi up front providing directions. They got to Mamoru's apartment, but it was already lunch and Usagi's stomach was rumbling.

Usagi knocked on Mamoru's door. "Mamo-chan, it's me and the other guys," she called out. Mamoru opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Usagi, and the second thing he noticed was the four guys standing behind her. Confusion crossed his features before he remembered his encounter with Justin two days ago. He let them in, and immediately Justin plopped down on his couch and turned on the TV.

"Justin, that's just like you. Show some more respect," Zack scolded hypocritically. He really wasn't much better than Justin, but right now they were just meeting their prince for the first time in this life without looking at him as an enemy.

"I met him yesterday. Well, kind of. Not like he had many words that time," he teased, looking at Mamoru. "So, Endy-kun, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm twenty one. What about you?" He answered simply.

"Mamoru-kun, you really can't tell us more than that?" Neil asked.

"i haven't really changed much since my past life, so if you guys remember back then, you already know me. Now, what about you?" Mamoru asked, grabbing a bag of chips from the counter.

"Neil Ackerlea, twenty two."

"Keith Lucian, twenty two."

"Zack Leith, twenty one."

"Justin Kent, twenty one."

"Okay, guys. I'm going to leave you here to get to know each other. Bye!" Usagi said cheerily, waving to the guys before leaving.

"So, which college do you go to, Mamoru-kun?" Zack said when they heard Usagi scream outside. The guys scrambled to the door and opened it to find Usagi lying unconscious on the ground, her pure heart hovering above her. Mamoru slammed the door close and held out his transformation rose.

"A rose? What're you going to do with a rose?" Justin asked, confused, before he saw Mamoru transform into Tuxedo Kamen. Instantly, Justin started to laugh.

"You're so immature, Justin," Zack said, irritated.

"What's so funny?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you fight in a hat and mask?" Neil answered for Justin, who was holding on to the back of a chair for support.

"I didn't choose this. Believe me, this wouldn't have been on my top ten choices for fighting gear," Mamoru grumbled. "Now, do you guys have any power?" He was answered by four multicolored flashes of light to see the Shittenou in the same uniforms that they used to wear. They burst out of the apartment to see a youma holding Usagi's pure heart protectively. Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to shoot a rose at its hand and diving to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Pure Hearts!" it screamed before lunging at Tuxedo Kamen. With skill, he leapt out of the way, then out the window so that they wouldn't have to fight in that small space. The youma and the Shittenou followed, Kunzite bringing Usagi in his arms so that they could quickly give her pure heart back later.

On the street below, the youma and Tuxedo Kamen were engaged in a very balanced battle, neither one with a clear advantage. Jadeite decided to help him first. Drawing out his weapon, a spear, he snuck up behind the youma. Timing his attack right, he stabbed the youma in the back. It roared, turning around to see Jadeite standing alone and vulnerable. Jadeite gulped. The youma's eyes grew darker with fury and it roared t Jadeite. It took out its dagger and jumped towards him. It was stopped by a double ax. The youma looked over to see Nephrite swinging his axe towards its neck. The youma ducked just in time, but it dropped Usagi's pure heart. It scowled, staring at the five men, before it started to grow.

The five stared as the youma grew larger and larger. Breaking off from the group, Tuxedo Kamen ran to Usagi. Lifting her wrist gently, he popped open the lid of her communicator and pressed the orange button with the golden symbol of Venus. Minako's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Usa...Mamoru-san? What's wrong?"

"Youma attack near my apartment. It stole Usako's pure heart. Can you get here soon?" he asked the leader of the Inners.

"Well, I'll contact the other Senshi. Pluto and Saturn might be able to get there the fastest because they were at the grocery store near your location. I'll call the others now," she said as she broke off their call. When Tuxedo Kamen's face disappeared from the screen, she transformed and called the others as she ran towards Mamoru's apartment building.

Back at the battle, the Shittenou were repeatedly hitting the youma but to no avail. The youma just kept springing back up, shooting at them with energy beams. Apparently, when the youma grew bigger its power increased dramatically. It shot at Kunzite, who blocked most of the beam with his sword. He was the only one besides Tuxedo Kamen who was not yet injured.

"Dead Scream." A huge globe of energy rushed towards the youma, knocking it backwards and injuring it. "My guardian deity is a planet that floats through time and space. Senshi of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian deity is a planet that floats in silence. Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn!"

The two Senshi took over battling the youma, giving the Shittenou and Tuxedo Kamen a break. Tuxedo Kamen went to heal the three injured Shittenou while Kunzite checked Usagi. Her pulse was almost nonexistent, which worried him. If she didn't get her pure heart back, she could die. He beckoned Tuxedo Kamen over to check her. "We have to fight harder. Maybe we can sneak into the battle and steal it back," Tuxedo Kamen suggested. He checked the battle. Saturn was using her Silence Glaive Surprise on it, and the youma was now weakened. Kunzite distracted the youma while Tuxedo Kamen snuck as close to the youma as possible. At just the right time, he stole Usagi's Pure Heart back. This did not go unnoticed, however, as the youma managed to stab Mamoru in the back before Saturn killed it.

Mamoru stumbled to the ground, weakly tossing the pure heart to Kunzite so he wouldn't land on it. The Shittenou and the two Senshi gasped when they saw how deep the wound was. Saturn stepped forward, gulping when she saw the red blood ooze out of his back. "I'm not sure if I can heal this. It's pretty bad," she said, wondering if she could maybe heal it a little before getting him to a hospital or until Mercury got here.

"What happened?" two voices exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Venus and Mars standing there, staring at the gaping hole in Mamoru's back. They turned slightly green and Venus turned away.

"Tuxedo Kamen got stabbed, but Saturn's going to try to heal it," Pluto explained. Then, Venus saw Kunzite and Mars saw Jadeite.

"What are _they _doing here?" they screeched in unison. Saturn went ahead and healed Mamoru, knowing that the following argument would take a while. She shuddered as she felt the blood through her fingers.

"Well, I don't care if he's here or not, but I refuse to speak to him ever again," Mars said in a dangerously low voice.

"You can settle this later, but what's important is that the Princess gets her pure heart back. Kunzite-kun, would you please get it back to her?" Pluto said, trying to save the Shittenou from Venus's wrath. He bowed his head gratefully and went to Usagi. Once he gave it back to her, Usagi sat up and looked around. The first thing she saw was Mamoru lying on the ground and an exhausted Saturn sitting next to him. She gasped and sat up quickly, ignoring her dizziness and stumbling over to him.

"Hotaru-chan, will you be able to fix it?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so," she said, but she was obviously very tired. She looked up to see Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune arriving. "Ami-chan, can you scan him?" she called.

"Okay," Mercury said as a blue visor slid over her face. "The cut will be okay, it's better than it looks. I don't think it will even need stitches after you're done."

Mamoru sat up. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan. It's fine now." Suddenly, he felt something akin to an electric shock pass through him. He was confused, but decided to leave it alone.

_"What happened?"_

_"They were able to destroy the youma, but it scratched the prince."_

_"So?"_

_"This youma had a poison in it. As we speak, the darkness is spreading through him."_


	6. Rising Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I promised I would update soon, and I decided I had nothing better to do at 2:00 in the morning so I wrote this. Evil, here we come! (For some reason, when I read that in a review by nickybluejess it became stuck in my mind. I just love that phrase!) And now, it's time for Mamoru once again to be evil. He can never stay out of trouble, can he?

By the way, I just couldn't resist calling Setsuna an old woman. She doesn't have many things to make fun of her about.

Seven young women, one old woman who still looked young, one girl, and five guys were sitting around Mamoru's coffee table. An awkward silence filled the air that not even Minako, Usagi, or Justin could break. The ticking of the clock was the only thing making sound when suddenly the oven beeped so loudly that everyone jumped. Thankful for the distraction, Makoto left the room. Again, there was no talking.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

Usagi was examining a hangnail, Ami was drawing a pattern on the carpet with her hand, Rei was picking at a loose thread, Minako was fiddling with a strand of hair, Michiru was staring at the agonizingly slow clock, Haruka was watching everybody else look uncomfortable, and Hotaru was staring at a fleck of dirt on the normally spotless floor. The Shittenou weren't much better. Setsuna, being used to having nothing to do, wasn't really that bored. Finally, Mamoru broke the silence.

"Minako-chan, you called this meeting. What did you want to talk about?" he demanded.

"Um, I was wondering what the Shittenou were doing here, but that was really it." She looked around at everyone, who for some reason were all staring at her. She shrunk back. Really, she just wanted to know what they were doing here, but after their brief explanation there was nothing else to talk about. Usually, the meetings branched off into gab sessions, but something about there being so many guys in the room led to a surprising lack of gossip. She didn't know why they had all stayed this long anyway. Maybe they all just wanted Makoto's muffins.

Another minute passed by before Makoto entered and tried to break the silence. "Hot muffins and tea, everyone!" she said cheerily. Everyone dug in. They were gone in under five minutes.

"Well, if that's it, I think you guys can go," Mamoru said, tired of all these people in his apartment. Usagi stared at him, surprised. He wasn't usually rude at all.

"Mamo-chan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

Everyone stared at him, shocked, before deciding that it was probably best to leave him alone. As they filtered out, there were whispers in the hallway about what was wrong with him, the most plausible being offered by Ami who suggested that he may be a little sick. That would seem like a given, but many of them had offered pretty crazy ideas; like Minako for instance who had said that he just wanted to be left alone so that he could go about his weird personal things that he liked to hide- one of which she had claimed would be...no one had actually stayed around her long enough to find out what she had had in mind, although they had a pretty good idea. Usagi had stayed around, helping Mamoru clean up the stray muffin crumbs.

"So, Mamo-chan, aren't you excited that the guys are here again?" Usagi asked her fiancé.

"I guess. Just as long as they don't betray me again," he said, sighing as he came across a chocolate chip someone had ground into the carpet.

"Mamo-chan, that wasn't their fault."

"As the four bodyguards who were assigned to me from birth, they should have been more loyal."

"Beryl was pretty manipulative, though. Hey, at least they're good now!"

"It's not like they were really any help. I'm still sore in my back because they failed to protect me then."

Usagi straightened up. "Mamo-chan, what's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go home too? Go annoy Luna for a change," he said slightly cruelly.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi was shocked. Was she really that bad?

"I said go try spending some time at your own house for a change. You're always around here, and I'm kind of sick of it. Can't you tell, or are you really that thick-headed?" His voice rose with each sentence, causing tears to well up in Usagi's eyes. She threw down the crumbs she had collected in her palm and left, feeling terrible all the way home.

_"He is very easily manipulated, isn't he?"_

_"Prince Endymion is not known for strength of mind."_

_"How has he gotten this far?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is that soon we will have a puppet that we can easily use to gather pure hearts for us hen the Senshi are most vulnerable."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Pretty (okay, very) short chapter, I know. I just kind of wanted to show how Mamoru's gradually slipping. I felt like I've left out the future Senshi for too long. Next will be more focused on them, and it will be much longer.


End file.
